ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Big Chill
Big Chill is a Necrofriggian from the planets Kylmyys and Mykdl'dy. Ben first turned into Big Chill during the episode Kevin's Big Score, to chase down Kevin after he stole the Rust Bucket. Big Chill can evolve into Ultimate Big Chill. Appearance Ben as Big Chill Big Chill is a humanoid, moth-like alien whose four wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe (much akin to a poncho), giving him the appearance of a phantom. Big Chill has a blue body with black and white spots on his arms and legs that resemble ice chunks, a light blue torso, and large green eyes. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. Big Chill wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Heroes United, he has a paler color scheme. The spots on his body are not symmetrical. He also has five fingers instead of four and they are less pointed. In Omniverse, Big Chill has a much more muscular build, also now having larger eyebrows and sharper ears. He has a belt on his waist where the Omnitrix symbol is located. He has bigger wings, claws, and a black beard design under his chin. 15 year old Big Chill in Omniverse looks exactly the same, but he lacks the belt and the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Albedo as Negative Big Chill In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Negative Big Chill looked just like Big Chill, but in Ultimate Alien, he has red eyes.In Omniverse, Negative Big Chill looks just like Big Chill in Omniverse, but has a paler color scheme, a red belt, and red eyes. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks like his Heroes United appearance, but with his Omniverse belt. His wings look torn. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance but with green straps across his chest. The light blue spots on his body are green. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance, but the black parts are now white except for his face. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has a combination of his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''and ''Omniverse ''appearances, in which he has his chest design and muscular build from AF/UA. He also has his eyebrows and head design from ''Omniverse. The Omnimatrix IV symbol is on his chest. Negative Big Chill has his Omniverse ''appearance. Kenny as Big Chill has his ''Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance. In Ben 10: Unbound, he has his ''Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance but the black parts are now green minus his face. His skin tone is slightly darker. Ben 10,000 has his Heroes United appearance but with larger wings. In Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes, he has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance. Powers and Abilities A moth-like alien, Big Chill's wings and antennae can fold up into a cloak of sorts, giving him the appearance of a phantom. He can become intangible, fly, hass superhuman strength despite his frail appearance, and can breathe freezing vapor. He can also freeze the objects it phases through at his discretion. Counter-intuitively, Big Chill is e asily capable of withstanding extreme heat, at one point drinking molten metal directly from a massive smelting cauldron. He can also make ice beams from his hands. It is also shown he can control the flows of his ice beams in ''Above and Beyond, when he is facing off with Alan. In Map of Infinity, his species is shown to be able to spit ice crystals, and in Deep, he is shown to be able to breathe underwater. He has powers similar to Ghostfreak.' ' The Legend of Mustafa *Big Chill first appears in Accused, where he battles and defeats Rex T. Irant. Albedo 10 Appearences Season 1 *The New Albedo Part 2 *Plumber Station Season 1.5 *Kurt 10: Heroes United The Dexamatrix Squad He looks like his Omniverse ''self. He appears in the series premiere, What A Weird Watch! to fight the Ozeon Guard 1. He reverted back to Charlie in shock because the Ozeon Guard appeared to know his name. Ben 10 : Cosmic War BigChill first re-appearance is in episode No.1 Season 1 (( The new force)) part:1 : He fought FX1. But FX1 beat him. In the way of troubles he fought FX5 . This time he appeared stronger than before. then he went Ultimate and freezed FX5, then kevin cut FX5's head. Appearance He is similar to big chill in UA and AF but his wings are black, Eyes are blue. History *The new force : part 1 **Big chill fought FX1 *The way of troubles **Big Chill fought FX5 See also: Ben Tennyson Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his ''Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance. In Sweet Dreams (Super Omniverse) he is used twice to pretend to be a pirate in his sleep. He appears in Double Trouble (Super Omniverse). In On a Roll (Super Omniverse) Big Chill is used to give chase to Skate-R. He is used to fly to Julie's house in My Ex. He is used in One Shall Fall: Part 2 to fight Vilgax's drones and later goes Ultimate. Ben 10: Unbound Ben 10 Jr. - Ultimate alien It appears in ''Ben Jr. 10 - Ultimate Alien'' as the favorite alie n of Ben Jr. and Ben 10,000. Ben 10: Star Command Files *Entrance to Torque *Poisonous *The Return of the Revenge of the Swarm (goes ultimate) *The Power of Heroes (confirmed that Zac and Ben (Zac 10) will use him) And some other episodes. Stan 14 Stan regains Big Chill in Trouble on Mykdl'dy. ''Big Chill now has new powers: *Ice Flames *Breathing Underwater Spongebob 10:Adventures of the Epictrix Evil Spongebob(flashback) Ben 10: Generations In "Benship" Big Chill Returns to freeze the Naljian Destructor Dex 10 *A Message From Canada Thorn 10 Big Chill is the second alien that Thorn uses. It's color scheme has been changed to black, gray and red. The ice like spots are blood red, the black parts remain black, the cloak/wings is dark gray and the chest and other light blue parts are changed to light gray. It's eyes are a darker shade if green and it's chest is bigger. Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Big Chill wears a suit. He appears in An Animo Wrapped in Mystery, where he flees Animo's ship. In Sigma-111, Big Chill fights a Null Void escapee. In A Fish in The Sea, he is used to go out into Piscciss without opening the door. Appearances *An Animo Wrapped in Mystery *Sigma-111 *A Fish in The Sea (x2) Ben 10: Alien Alliance *War of the Necrofriggians: Part 1 *War of the Necrofriggians: Part 2 Ben 10: Peace in Dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 *10.10.11 Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Big Chill in A Partner in Need to freeze the Muroids' path to the Revonnahgander festival. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Weird William Ben uses Big Chill, to freeze the Goliaths. Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil '''Season 1' *The Waters of Zeonz(First re-appearance) Season 2 *Omni-Overload *Prey (Coming Soon) Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Like the other aliens, his costume has turned darker. Appearances *The Gre'all (used by Axel: Frostmoth) Nano 10 He will appear as one of the first 10 aliens. Richard's A Christmas Carol In Richard's A Christmas Carol, Big Chill portrayed the first form of the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. He showed Scrooge that his belongings were being sold. He also showed him the future of the Kratchit family, changing into his second form while there. Ahmad 20 *The Tale of 2 Ahmads (By New Ahmad) Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *The Trouble With Doubles (simulation) *Factorial Doom (first reappearance) *A Trip To...Nowhere *Hero's Challenge Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Unknown Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *A Partner in Need (first re-appearance) *Old Plumber and the Sea *Incursia, Part 1 and 2 (by Kenny) DZ: Omniverse By Dirk By Ben *The Mission (first reappearance, flashback) Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes *PROLOGUE (first re-appearance; goes ultimate) *Fear Factory * Phantoms (goes ultimate) * Brain Drain * Dr Regulus' Gambit (goes ultimate) Brandon 10 Alien Force *A Familiar Face (First Appearance by Brandon Clone) *The Helpers (First Appearance by Brandon) *Stuck Together *Conquest of the Conqueror Part 2 *The Caves of the Cold *Attack of the Cute *Split *The Haunting *Seeking the Truth *Secret of the Swamp Ben 10 omniverse force *Albeno *The Ghost, The Brains, and The Ugl Aen 10 He is a member of the original 10 Appearances *Hunted (first appearance) *Maaagic! (accidental transformation seleceted alien was Humungousaur) *Power (Aen 10) *Meltdown: Part 2 Gallery Big chill 2.jpg Big Chill open.gif New Big Chill.png|Big Chill in Stan 14 180x180 profile ben10af bigchill 01.jpg|big chill bigchill in omniverse.jpg|bigchill in omniverse Dennis as Big Chill.jpg|Dennis as Big Chill Austen 14,000 as bigchill.png 212px-Bigchill icebreathOV-1-.png 185px-Bigchill body and face-1-.png 185px-BigchillAnNecrofriggian.jpg 200px-TheBigChill BigChillPrototype.png BigChill HU-Unpixel.png Bigchill7.png BigChillPB.png Haywire BigChill with Rath and Trix.png BigchillX2.png NegBigChill.png Bigchill4.jpg StatsBigChill.png Big Chill (Dexamatrix Squad).png|Big Chill about to freeze the Guard.|link=What A Weird Watch! BigChillHostIssues.png|Big Chill being controlled by Ben and Albedo in Amazing Albedo BTDW Big Chill.png|Big Chill in BTDW BigChillCaveofCold.png|Big Chill in The Caves of the Cold Bigchilllcloaked.png|Bryce as Big Chill in B10UH/BBO Big Chill B23UA.png|Big Chill in B23UA BTE Big Chill.png|Big Chill in BTE Albedo as Big Chill.png|Albedo as Big Chill in Omniverse BTANSbigchill.PNG|in BTANS Big Chill Unbound.png|In Unbound BTUH_Big_Chill.png|Tony Slash as Big Chill